Kirby: The Monster Crystals
by TheDnDking
Summary: Set in the anime universe. 4 years since Nightmare tasted his end by Kirby's Star Rod, DeDeDe gets a very interesting call. So once again the fate of Dreamland falls on our favorite pink puffball. Description is bad, I know. Rated for safety and all my things are T
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Kirby. That is owned by HAL studios. This story is set in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Universe, but will include elements from various other Kirby games, mostly notably Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Now the story.

_**Kirby: The Monster Crystals**_

Chapter 1: Back in Business

It had been 4 years since Kirby used the power of the Star Rod to destroy Nightmare. And right now, King DeDeDe was sitting on his throne, grumpily tapping his fingers on the arm rest not used to call Nightmare Industries. Which he hasn't been able to do since Nightmare was defeated.

"I really don't like this." King DeDeDe said, "I haven't been able to do anything against Kirby for four years now. All because I don't have any monsters!"

"Well that's not really anyone's fault your majesty." Escargoon said.

"I just need something!" DeDeDe yelled, "If I could just get one monster, I could at least try to squish that little gumball."

"King DeDeDe." Customer Service said appearing on one of King DeDeDe's monitors, "Long time no order."

"You again!" King DeDeDe said, "I haven't been able to find you in four years, now you just reappear like it was nothing!"

"Sorry about that D-Man." Customer Service said, "Slight career hiccup. All settled now. Now I work for Mega Monster Market place. But you can call it Triple-M. And I decided to give my number 1 customer a call now that I'm settled in."

"Every time I buy a monster from you, it just comes around to bite me in the butt." King DeDeDe said, "I may need some monsters, but I'm not desperate enough to go back to you. So goodbye!"

"But King DeDeDe! What if I can get you a super special deal?" Customer Service said just as King DeDeDe attempted to press the button to hang up.

"I'm listening." King DeDeDe said.

"Oh King DeDeDe." Escargoon said annoyed.

"I can give you two quality monsters for the price of one." Customer Service said, "And I can throw in a chocolate cake. Free of charge."

"You got yourself a deal!" King DeDeDe said, "Let's see if this thing still works." King DeDeDe pressed a button bringing his teleportation device out for the first time in years. With a glow of light, a massive energy ball appeared in front of DeDeDe's throne, and when it cleared, two small balls, one purple, one green, where on the platform along with a chocolate cake, "What are these? You said you where sending me monsters!"

"That's how MMM operates King 3D." Customer Service said, "We transport in the monsters in capsules so you can activate them anywhere you want. Just apply water. Now there is the matter of payment…"

"You'll get your money when Kirby gets squashed." King DeDeDe responded.

"Oh I'd love to extend you credit DeDeDe," Customer Service said, "But my new boss doesn't trust your history on loans. And if you don't pay, I'll have to issue a code rendering those worthless."

"Then I guess I really don't have a choice." DeDeDe said taking the balls and cake off the platform and placing gold coins on it before being teleported away.

"By the way, I'm recquired to tell you, all our monsters are insured for 100% of their value." Customer Service said, "If Kirby manages to beat these guys, we'll refund the entire amount you spent."

"Great." King DeDeDe said, "Now, to get my revenge on that blasted Kirby!"

Outside DeDeDe's Castle…

DeDeDe and Escargoon where on the walk of his castle. Preparing to execute their plan to despose of Kirby.

"Now he said we just have to wet these things down right?" DeDeDe said.

"That's what he said," Escargoon said, "But I don't see how that'll work. I mean, these are pretty small."

"Well, I guess here goes nothing." DeDeDe said placing them on the ground and reaching for a water bottle.

"Uh your highness, don't you think you should take a step back?" Escargoon asked.

"Be quiet Escargoon." DeDeDe said spraying the contents of the bottle onto the twin orbs. In a glow of light the orbs began to increase in size before a bang filled the air along with smoke and hurled DeDeDe back into the wall, nearly missing his snail servent.

"You okay King DeDeDe?" Escargoon asked before getting clocked by the penguin king.

"Why didn't you warn me?" DeDeDe said, "This is all your fault!" Escargoon wasn't even given a chance to answer as DeDeDe was basically drooling over the new monsters. One was a large knight, easily twice as tall as DeDeDe with a large sword on his back. The other was a massive dragon. Even one as large as the knight could probably hide on its head.

"I am in your servitude my liege." The knight said, "I am willing to follow through all orders you may give."

"Well it's about time someone around here treats me with the respect I deserve." DeDeDe said, "But I only have one order, find and crush that pink pest Kirby!"

"As you wish." The knight said jumping upon the dragon's head as it took to the sky.

Outside Cappy Town…

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala where all enjoying the day. The four years of peace had started shaping the bodies of Tiff and Toff into adulthood. Tiff was already blossoming into a beautiful young woman with her braid now lower on her head. Tuff was beginning to grow into a fine you man, his hair just kept a little neater. Like always, Tiff had sat down aside from the others and was writing in her journal.

"Tiff play." Kirby said. Kirby too was starting to change. He was a little larger, and his arms where longer, but no real physical change. The biggest alteration was mentally. Before Kirby could only repeat a word or too, typically forgetting it a little later. Now he was intelligent enough to speak in low level sentences of words he heard before. Even if he does revert to the occasional 'poyo' from time to time, "Tiff play!"

"Not now Kirby." Tiff said, "I'll be there in a bit." Tiff let out a small noise that would indicate thought.

"Something on your mind Tiff?" A male voice said behind her. Turning around, the cape wrapped figure of Meta Knight was right there.

"Meta Knight, what are you doing here?" Tiff asked.

"What? Can't I enjoy a day of relaxation?" Meta Knight asked, "The King hasn't done anything that would require attention. So I figured to take a walk."

"Well it's just, clearly Kirby's growing up, even if it's slowly. And we have no clue where he came from or even when he was born." Tiff said.

"Ah. Yes, Kirby's origins are a mystery even to me." Meta Knight said, "I'm afraid I don't know much besides Kirby's age group."

"Wish there was some way to find out."Tiff said. A loud roar rang through the air as a shadow fell across the area.

"What's that?" Tuff asked as the dragon landed, it's eyes trained on the pink star warrior.

"It would appear King DeDeDe has found a new way to acquire monsters." Meta Knight said, "And that my day of relaxation is to be cut short."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kirby: The Monster Crystals**_

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins!

The dragon wasted no time in attacking. A deep inhale and a powerful blast of fire erupted from its mouth. The young star warrior and his friends scattered, narrowly being roasted alive by the flames. The dragon didn't stay in one place long, it dove, aiming it's talons for the pink puffball.

"Kirby! Look out!" Tiff yelled. Kirby ran and managed to once again dove to dodge, but this time the dragon wasn't so easily to be fooled, its talons shot off to the side and grabbed the star warrior.

"I've never seen a dragon with that level of intelligence." Meta Knight said, "I don't believe it's fighting on its own."

"That's quite right Star Warrior." A voice answered as the knight leapt from the dragon's head, coming into view for the first time, "You may refer to me as Lord Silver. I have been hired to make sure that creature known as Kirby is defeated. And you will find that this dragon is more than powerful enough to do the job."

"You will find that those who underestimate Kirby tend to not get a chance to regret it." Meta Knight replied, his eyes glowing, "Tiff, why don't you level the playing field?"

"Oh right!" Tiff said, quickly figuring out what the blue star warrior meant, "Kabu, the warp star!"

"Warp Star!" Kabu's voiced echoed through the area as the source of Kirby's power shot from his mouth and flew to their location.

Back at the area of the fight, the Warp Star crashed into the dragon's chest, forcing him to drop its rider.

"Hm. That could alter the equation." Lord Silver observed, "I better provide my own assistance." Lord Silver drew his blade and with one mighty jump, he cleared the height needed and landed square one the aerial reptile's head, "Be warned warrior, you will not survive this battle!" As if to emphasize his point, Lord Silver swung his blade, and a mighty orb of energy game flying for Kirby. Thanks to Kirby's size and speed, he was able to dodge it, but the battle intensified. The dragon's flames aided Silver's orbs, before long the fatigue began to show on the youngest member of the battle.

"Kirby doesn't look like he can keep it up much more." Fololo worried aloud.

"But those two don't look like they're tiring out at all." Falala said finishing her other half's thought.

"The odds are most certainly stacked in their favor." Meta Knight said, "With the two of them against Kirby, he is having a hard time keeping up with both attacks. But this is really a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Tiff asked, a note of anger hidden in her voice, "Kirby could be killed! How could this possibly be a good thing?"

"A true star warrior must be able to adjust to any situation." Meta Knight explained, "Even if it's two even more powerful foes at once."

"Kirby! Suck them up!" Tuff shouted to his friend, "You gotta inhale one of them."

"Kirby try." Kirby said with a look of determination, shuffling his feet on the Warp Star, the powerful vacuum of Kirby's Inhale power formed. To the horror of most of the spectators, neither the dragon nor the knight seemed affected by the wind even the slightest.

"Hmph." Lord Silver scoffed, "If that's all you got, I'm amazed the previous monsters of the King's failed to defeat you. But now, it's time for you to feel the power of a true monster." The dragon roared in response as flames began to build in its mouth.

"Kirby! You have to suck the flames up!" Tiff ordered, "It's your only chance!" As the dragon unleashed its attack, Kirby once again created the vacuum. Luckily the flames where far easier to inhale and the dragon's lethal breath was absorbed in its entirety.

*Transformation*

Kirby jumped into the air as a green crystal formed on his forehead. The young Star Warrior's scalp erupted into flames as the transformation ended.

*End Transformation*

"Alright!" Tuff shouted in joy, "Now that Kirby's Fire Kirby, he has a chance."

"Don't celebrate just yet Tuff." Meta Knight said, "Kirby still must defeat his foes."

"I am impressed." Lord Silver admitted, "To think you could absorb his breath so soon after a failed attempt to absorb us. But it'll make no difference. **I **will still be victorious!" As the dragon opened its mouth for another flame attack, Kirby seized this chance. With his own fire breath, Kirby launched his attack into the gullet of the dragon, completely surrounding the creature in flames. It shortly after met its fate as it disintegrated into little more than black fog.

"He did it!" Tiff joyfully explained.

"Not quite yet." Meta Knight explained, "Look." Tiff followed the caped warrior's point to the knight, coming straight down to Kirby, his blade ready to cleave him in two. Luckily Kirby seemed to notice the threat too. He attempted to dodge it, but Lord Silver's sword caught the edge of the Warp Star, causing both him to continue on his path, but now Kirby was forced to join him.

"I don't know if you were lucky, or if it was a skillful shot," Lord Silver began as they both hit the ground, "But no matter which it was, you won't have the same result with me." Kirby didn't respond. Instead he unleashed a river of flames into the armored enemy's face. When it cleared, he remained standing, unscathed.

"No way!" Tuff proclaimed, "How did he take that? It should have roasted him." Lord Silver let out a chuckle in response.

"My armor is far stronger than it looks." Lord Silver explained, "Flames of that pathetic strength have no chance of defeating me!" With a swing of his leg, he sent Kirby into the sky and back down again, effectively extinguishing the flames on Kirby's head.

"Oh no!" Fololo panicked.

"I can't watch." Falala cowered.

"Now, to fulfill my duty!" Lord Silver raised his sword above his head, ready to bring it down to end Kirby's life. But Kirby seemed off. Something seemed to fill his cheeks and before long, a fireball shot out of his mouth catching the towering warrior's sword. It was ripped from his hand and consumed by the fiery projectile. With a bright flash, it changed into a glowing ball. Gazing upon it, Meta Knight seemed to be both confused and in shock.

"Kirby! Inhale that ball now!" Meta Knight shouted with a tone not normally found in his voice. The younger Star Warrior did just as he was told. The ball was pulled to him by his inhale ability. Once consumed, Kirby began to transform.

*Transformation*

Kirby shot up into the sky like a shooting star. An image of Fire Kirby and Sword Kirby swung around him before slamming into each other. Flames spouted from Kirby's head, and they straighten and formed into the hat of Sword Kirby, only red in color. He pulled out a sword and swung it around, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

*End Transformation*

"What happened?" Tiff asked, "I didn't know Kirby could absorb two enemies…"

"That is because Kirby is something I never thought truly existed." Meta Knight said with awe underlying his voice, "Kirby is no ordinary Star Warrior. He is one of legend. A Merge Warrior!"

* * *

Author's Note: Alright. I don't know why, but I wanted to list the transformations sequences. I know some of them are a little short, but it's something I feel is needed. This chapter marks the addition of something from a Kirby game that was not factored into the anime, Kirby 64: Legend of the Crystal Shards. Expect more from both this game along with a few others. See you next update!


End file.
